Phases
by Anne Viola
Summary: Renesemee is growing up fast. After being rejected by Jacob because shes not fully grown for 5 more months and treated like a child by the family she decides to sneak out a rebell against them all.What will the consequences be? LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone This is my first try at this so sorry if its horrible!! Reviews will help me get better!!!**

**I do not own Twilight or the Characters I just make them do naughty things!!**

I sat on the shore of the glistening pool watching my mother and aunt's splashing and swimming, my uncles, father and best friend were climbing up the rock face to the top of the waterfall to jump off. It was beautiful here, in the mountains of Alaska, this little piece of heaven tucked into the valley. It was a sunny beautiful day and because my family were Vampires everyone was sparkling in the sun just like the clear blue water, the effect was beautiful and they were beautiful, I had a slight sparkle but nothing as obvious as them. None of them could go out in the day light around humans but I could, not that I was every aloud to!! Jacob was the only exception to the sparkle, he wasn't a vampire....he was a shape shifter who turned into a wolf. Although his skin didn't sparkle in the sun; to me he was much more beautiful than any of us. His russet toned skin was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Watching him climb the rock face was mesmerizing; the way the muscles in his arms moved under his skin was so sensual that I began to fanaticize about having his arms wrapped around me holding me close. I heard a hiss come from a little below where my eyes were fixed on Jacob and knew my father had been hearing my thoughts! My father's extremely annoying and in creditably frustrating mind reading ability drove me insane!! Especially in the past several months when my allure to Jacob shifted from spending time with my best friend to obsessing about getting him to notice me as more than a friend!

The first time I fantasized about Jacob was about 7 months ago I had just turned 6 years old. In reality my mind was an adult and my body was somewhere in the range of 16-17. I knew that at 7 years I would be fully grown and I could be with my Jacob but I just couldn't wait 5 more months! I was half human after all and had the hormones of a teenager ragging through me! When my day had invaded the privacy that SHOULD be my mind he wasn't in the same room as me but he came flying down the staircase yelling at Jacob to get the hell out!! My mother calmed him down so that he didn't kill Jacob, but poor Jake...he had no idea what the hell was going on and decided to phase and go for a run to get away from my dad!!

My dad had made my mother take me back to our cottage where she went on about "the birds and the bees" it was an extremely embarrassing and unnecessary conversation. I had read several books about anatomy and sexual reproduction in Carlisle's study last year once I started to develop breast and get a period!

I sighed and decided the best way to get my mind off of Jacob would be to get back in the pool with the women in my family and put my two sense into plan for this weekend which I could hear them discussing.

Jacobs POV.

I was just glad to have something to do that took my complete body and mind's focus. Jumping off the waterfall had been Edward's idea and I thought his reason was probably the same... he didn't want to hear my thoughts about his daughter. I knew he had heard my thoughts when I had seen Nessie take off her sun dress revealing her skimpy curve hugging barley there midnight blue bikini. My mind had gone into overdrive... I was picturing myself ripping it off her and having my way with her right here! I had never seen so much of her body exposed before and was shocked Edward had allowed her to wear it.

She had grown up before my eyes but for some reason I hadn't noticed how prefect her breast had become, and that she also had the cutest most perfect ass I had ever seen! I know that I had imprinted on her but I felt like even without that I would want to run over to her and throw her to the ground and fuck her senseless! That's when Edward had hissed at me and suggested this trek. I half wondered if it was because he hoped that my super human healing ability wouldn't be able to save me if he threw me off the 150 foot water fall!

Nessie POV

My mother, aunts and I all got out of the pool so we could stand back and watch our men jump. Well I knew Jake wasn't technically my man but in my eyes he was! They disappeared from view for a minute and I could hear them backing up to make a run of it, the next thing I knew they all jumped together throwing themselves off the edge and plummeting down towards the water. It looked exhilarating and I knew it must be from the shouts of excitement from them as they fell freely through the air. They landed with an enormous splash and I was great full we had gotten out! It seemed like the wave that came from their combined cannon balls could have sunk the titanic! They were all laughing and carrying on while the exited the water and dried off.

They all joined us sitting beside their mates and Jake beside me. I put my head on his shoulder as he sat still dripping beside me. He seemed very tense and when I looked up into his face he was looking straight ahead eyes focused on something that wasn't me. I sighed and went to grab the picnic basket I had packed for us.

"You know lunch does seem like a really good idea! We should all go for a hunt!" I heard my Aunt Alice say. Thank god for Aunt Alice she always knew when I needed to have some alone time!

"I don't think that's such a good idea" my father said looking at me warily. Why couldn't I keep my mind blank for 5 seconds!!

"They'll be fine Edward I've seen it!" Alice chimed and got to her feet pulling Uncle Jasper up with her. My mother gave me a "don't you disappoint me" look and pulled my father to his feet.

"Fine, but you two are to be back to the house in two hours!" Dad said in his authoritative voice.

Jake chuckled and said "Sure, sure no problem man." very casual.

After ever one had left I pulled out the lunch I had packed for Jake and I, we ate ham, potato salad, grapes and cheese. We lay back with full bellies looking up at the cloudless sky. Jake had made idle conversation over lunch but I had other plans for this time, I slid over closer to him and put my head on his stomach so our bodies made a T shape. I heard him inhale a deep breath, this was my chance... "Jake I'm so glad you came up to visit it's been over two weeks since we moved from Forks to here and I was missing you!"

"Ya Ness I missed you to" He said, it sounded awkward and it was not quite the answer I was looking for!

Time to step up my game and let him know what I was thinking and what I wanted! I turned my head to look up at him "I've been dreaming about you, you know. About us actually..." let's see what he does with that one!

He was silent for awhile he face was stoic then he sat up gently pushing my head off of him then he said "Ness your killing me!! You are only 6 years old and you're not fully grown yet!!" I instantly felt broken, rejected, unwanted, and embarrassed. Tears started to flow before I could stop them!

"Nessie please don't cry..."

I cut him off ..."Just leave me alone Jacob!! I'm going back to the house!"

I gathered the left over's from the picnic and started to run. Jacob was talking to me the whole time trying to console me but I was sobbing and couldn't make out any of it. When I got back to the house the hunting party wasn't back yet but my grandparents Carlisle and Esme were. GREAT! I heard grandma ask me what was wrong but I ignored her and ran to my room, I slammed the door threw myself on my bed and buried my face in the pillows!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't in anyway on Twilight but several of the male characters do own me!!! " swoon"

When I woke up the next day Jacob had gone back to forks to be with his pack. When uncle Jasper told me I was instantly sad, of course he would choose the pack over me, then I felt a wave of happiness spread across me, but it just annoyed me "Cut it out uncle Jasper! Cant I just feel sad without you interfering!" I snapped at him and instantly felt guilty which I knew was my own emotion.

"Sorry" I said to him and hugged him

"It's ok Nessie I just love you so much and it kills me for you to be sad! Your right though I shouldn't do that if you don't want me to, and don't feel guilty sometimes I need to be put in my place!" He smiled and kissed me on top of my head and went to sit down.

I had been cooped up in this house for two weeks and actually I had been cooped up my entire life! I was never allowed to go to any schools or meet any humans other than my human family in Forks. I had asked dad several times if I could go into town on my own to the mall since we had been here but he never allowed it. I was barely allowed out of the house with family and then it was no fun, the humans all avoided us, they didn't know what my family was but they new enough to stay away! But just in case the answer changed I was going to ask again I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting watching a movie....

" No Nessie I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere by yourself" my father answered the question that was still in my head and I exploded yelling at him,

"Will you stay out of my head already!! I can't stand it I don't have any privacy!" I turned around a stomped up the stairs to my room.

My mother came in a little while later to tell me her, dad and my grandparents were making a trip to forks for a few days to pick up some things at the old house, she asked if I wanted to come to see Jacob and I said no. She told me my aunts and uncle were in charge while they were gone and kissed me on the cheek and left. I heard the car pull away and went to lie on my bed... I wanted to go out and make friends and I especially wanted to get Jacob off of my mind! Uh Jacob!! He knew saying those things would hurt me. He didn't even say goodbye before he left and hadn't made any attempt to contact me since! I heard Alice and Jasper telling Rosalie and Emmett that they were going hunting and probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. I knew that meant that uncle Em would be using the advantage of having the house nearly empty! YUCK... I had to get out of here! That's when it hit me! The most brilliant idea I'd ever had!

I jumped out of bed and rushed to my parents room, I knew that there was an extreme amount of cash hidden all over the house and my mom kept hers in her underwear drawer! I took a handful, not even bothering to see how much. I also found my id that jasper had made for me that said I was over 21 so I could rent a car one time we planned a hunting trip out of the state which fell through. I ran back to my room and looked through my closet...there wasn't much there so I snuck into Alice's room I could hear that my aunt and uncle were paying no attention to me so I didn't have to sneak very much.

Of course aunt Alice had the perfect little black dress with sequence on it that fit me like a glove...we were the same size although I was taller and that made the dress very short! I found some nice high heels to go with it and slipped back into my room. I showered and dressed quickly doing my hair and makeup I went down stairs wearing normal clothes and had the others in a bag.

I found the keys to my dad's Volvo put it in neutral and pushed it out of the garage and several miles down the road easily, man being half vampire has its advantages! I quickly changed my clothes and drove into town to one of the bars!

It was glorious, loud and filled with humans! The music was great but I felt out of place being there alone...maybe this wasn't such a good idea! I walked up to the bar, what I was doing I didn't even know any drink names how can I order one!

``Hey there`` someone said to my left, I turned to look and there was a guy there looking at me for a response, he was very cute brownish blonde hair and deep blue eyes, about as tall as I was with these 4 inch heels not muscular like my uncle Emmett but still in great shape. He was very handsome

``Oh....uh...hey`` I stammered back, I'm so lame!! He smiled back at me

"So what`s your name I don't think I've ever seen you around before" oh thank god I hadn't turned him off with my stupid awkwardness

" It`s Nessie I just moved here a couple of weeks ago and what about your name?" I smiled back at him...I suddenly got shoved from behind and while that usually wouldn't have budged me with the heels on I lost my balance and fell into the stranger.

"Oh...don't worry I've got Ya...my name is Liam" he said as he helped me stand up straight again. We both laughed and I shook his hand

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked he smiled at me....what a beautiful smile

"Well traditionally the guy buys!"

I waved him off "No I insist what are you having?" I pointed him to the bartender waiting for our order, he seemed unsure but leaned into the bar tender and ordered and rum and coke "I'll have one of those to" I said a pulled out a hundred dollar bill to pay

"Well there money bags at least let me buy you a shot" he laughed and ordered us two tequila.

"No way everything is on me tonight" I smiled and took our drinks and he took our shots, a lemon a salt shaker and we found a booth in the corner

"I have to confess I'm not a drinker and I have never done a shot before" I told him blushing a little bit.

"No problem Nessie I'll show you! Now lick your hand here and pour some salt on it." I looked at him like he was crazy but I followed his instruction "Now take your lemon in the other hand...now this in the important part so pay attention..the order!! First you lick the salt off your hand, and then you take the shot in one drink and finally put the lemon in your mouth and suck on it!"

The look on my face must have been terror mixed with confusion because he laughed and said " Just watch" I watched as he licked his hand dumped the drink down his throat and sucked on the lemon...the look on his face made me laugh and his body shivered and he laughed to " Ok your turn!" I looked down at my drink... why not? I licked gulped and sucked! It was terrible but amazing at the same time!

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked he leaned over the table and wiped a drip of tequila off of my chin he brought his finger to his mouth and licked off the drip. It was the easily the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

I could feel my face getting hot and my heart racing, but I composed myself and said laughing "I think we will be needing several more of those" he started to laugh to and called a waitress over and told her to keep the shots flowing until further notice and she did!

He tried several times to pay but I was always quicker (vampire reflexes had advantages) I lost count at the number of shots I had taken we were laughing and talking about nothing and everything. I was having the time of my life and before I knew it I was drunk. I don't really know when I realized it but I think it was the point where I fell when I got up to join him on his side of the booth. He was very sexy and very funny...but I still had Jacob in the back of my mind...damn him he didn't want me...Liam wanted me! The next thing I knew the lights we coming on and he said the bar was closing. I wasn't ready to go home yet and he could tell. "Did you want to come back to my place? I have tequila there to" He smiled his perfect smile. I thought about it for a second my aunts and uncles must have known I was gone by now...Aunt Alice couldn't see my future so they couldn't find me....I was already in trouble... "Uh Nessie... It's ok if you would just rather grab a cab home I can get your number and call you sometime"

Man he was sweet.... before I knew it I said "No I'd love to go back to your place" I must have been crazy! My family was going to be ballistic! Not only did I steal money, sneak out, steal the car and get drunk, I was going to go back with some guy I just met to his house! Ah well though... weren't teenagers supposed to be bad and rebellious?


	3. Chapter 3

**So I tired Hard to get the ball rolling by adding three Chapters today, I will probably put another up tomorrow, but after that the chapters will be coming 5 -7 days apart. I do work and run a household and am pregnant so as much I LOVE LOVE LOVE writing I'm going to have to space things out. I just wanted to get the story going and everyone hooked! LOL I hope you enjoy this one!! Lemons ahead...you've been warned...**

**I do not own Anything Twilight but the men of the series own me!!**

Liam hailed us a cab and climbed in beside him laying my head on his shoulder like I had with Jake on the mountain...Liam had a different reaction than that asshole thankfully, he put his arm around me pulling my closer to him and rested his cheek on the top of my head. It was a very intimate moment to share with someone I had just met a few hours ago...the moment I had wanted to share with Jacob...enough thinking about that dog I ordered myself!

It wasn't long before we got to his place; it was a nice bachelor apartment, very neat for a guy living by himself! He went to the freezer and grabbed the tequila "You know..." I said "I don't really know how much more I can take..."

he laughed and grinned at me "oh thank god...I didn't think I could take much more either but I couldn't let you out drink me" we both laughed. It was awkward for a minute then he grabbed my hand " Let me give you the tour, this is the kitchen dining room, over here is the living room" I looked around a typical bachelor living room a lazy boy chair, big screen TV, satellite, hundreds of movies and TV shows, Xbox 360, wii, and play station 3. He led me up stairs "And up here in the loft is my bedroom and bath room." The bathroom was bigger than I would have thought with a shower and even a decent sized bath tub. His room was small with only just enough room to fit a queen size bed a night stand and a dresser.

I sat down on his bed feel very confident with all of the alcohol in my body. "Join me?" I whispered. I hoped that sounded sexy. I could see that he wanted me, his arousal growing in his jeans before my eyes. My heart was racing, I wasn't sure what I was doing but I knew I had wanted to do it for the last 7 months with Jacob...damn no more Jacob!!!! I didn't really know what I was doing...I had no experience to fall back on... I had watched a porno once Uncle Em had been watching it and he was so into it he didn't notice me walk in behind him. I just stared at the screen for a couple of minutes staying perfectly still until my mother came on and flipped her shit at him for having it on in a public area! Maybe I could take something from that?

He sat down beside me a brushed my hair off my shoulder he leaned in a kissed my neck. It felt amazing! The heat of his breath running up my neck as he placed open mouth kisses were making me instantly wet. I turned my face to him and our lips met it was electric; a smouldering fire! The kissed sped up and became more urgent. I turned my body to his and put my hands under his shirt to feel his chest I still didn't know what I was doing but I wanted to touch every park of him, I began unbuttoning his shirt but he was impatient and just pulled it over his head. He was feeling my breast through my dress, it was an amazing feeling something I had never experienced before!! I ran my hands up and down his chest and abs finally wrapping my hands around his neck. I felt his hands on my back and he unzipped my dress.

I stood up and I could tell he thought he had gone too far but I didn't let him talk I slipped off my shoes and my dress I got back onto the bed beside him in my matching black lace bra and thong set. "You're so beautiful Nessie" he mumbled into my neck. He laid us down and trailed kisses down my neck to my collar bone and onto my breast. I was breathing hard and making noises I never thought that I would ever make. He ran his tongue over my hard nipple through the thin material of my thin lace bra and I groaned his name and arched into him, he used the arch in my back to undo my bra. He pulled it off and was on his knees above me his eyes were wide and he looked dazed. I immediately thought something must be wrong and went to cover my breast with my arms.

He grabbed my wrists and put my arms over my head and he looked into my eyes "No Nessie don't cover yourself, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" my heart felt like it was trying to pound its way out of my chest. He put his head back down to my chest, then he took my nipple in his mouth and I moaned, it felt amazing and I wanted more... I wanted to...no needed to touch him!

I grabbed down towards his erection and stroked it through his pants me moaned my name into my breast " Off please" I moaned as I tugged on his pants he had them off in seconds and I stared down at his manhood. I had never seen one in real life before. The size of it shocked me, it was really big...oh my god...did I want what all this was leading to... did I want that in me? Did I want this moment to be with him, this guy I had only known for a few hours... if I answered truthfully no I wanted this to all be with Jacob... but I didn't think he wanted it.

"Nessie...hey...is everything ok?" Liam's voice brought me out of my conflicted train of thought.

"Huh...Ya Ya I'm fine"

"Nessie you know we don't have to do anything you don't want to." He was sweet and kind, his eyes met mine and he backed off me and put his boxer briefs back on.

"I'm sorry...it's just I haven't done this before and....I..." wanted it to be special and with Jacob I finished in my head. He leaned onto the bed and kissed me on the fore head

"Awww Nessie don't be sorry its fine...your right this is going too fast...and we probably had too much to drink!" He winked and smiled. He got up turned walked over to his dresser and threw me a big tee-shirt. I slipped it over my head thankful to be covered again. "So did you want to get a cab home? Or did you want to stay here your more than welcome to stay the night if you want" he said climbing in the bed to sit down beside me grabbing my hand and a drawing small circles on my palm.

What do I have to lose... after tonight I'd surely never be left alone for the rest of my life so I'd never see him again. I looked into his beautiful face "Uh if you're sure it's ok I'd like to stay" I blushed, man I was such a child! What was there to blush about that statement he'd just seen you practically naked!

"Sounds great I'm going to go shut off the lights and lock the door" he got up and walked down the stairs. I lifted the covers and snuggled into the bed I heard him coming back up the stairs and he climbed in beside me. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear "Thank you for a wonderful night Nessie, sleep well" I smiled to myself and was out cold in seconds.

When I woke up it was still dark and there was a lot of yelling... I felt the blankets being thrown off of me.

**I know I know... Cliff hanger... I'll post the next Chapter sometime tomorrow so add to your favorites or story alert!! If you review you will be rewarded in sneak peaks of chapters to come!!! xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!!! So know one has made any reviews yet. So I'm putting my foot down I would like to add another chapter in 3-5 days but I'm not going to unless I get at least 4 reviews..I mean there are like 60 of you reading so some of you should be able to come through for me...please? Anyway Hope you enjoy theres alot of DRAMA in this chapter!! Xoxo**

**I do not own twilight but several of the male characters own me!**

I looked up to see my father's face staring down at me in terror and fury. Liam's arm still wrapped around me our hands intertwined. SHIT!!! "Renesmee Carlie Cullen get dressed right now!!" he boomed I scrambled up looking a Liam with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry" I whispered to him. He looked confused and scared, he said nothing. Once I got past dad I seen my uncles, grandfather and worst of all Jacob were there as well. Oh god... I can't believe this. I looked into their faces as I quickly searched for my bra in the pile of clothes.

Uncle Jasper and grandpa looked very disappointed and both looked at their feet slowing shaking their heads. Uncle Emmett looked like if he could get by dad he would rip Liam apart. The worst was Jacob he looked into my eyes and he looked crushed, he turned his back to me and his hung his head. I was such a horrible person, how could I have done something like this.

My father handed me my black lace bra without looking at me and I rushed in the bathroom and put it and my black dress on. I came out and everyone was at the door except my dad. He held my shoes in his hand. He grabbed me by the arm and drug me down the stairs. I got one fleeting glance of Liam before he was out of my sight he had not moved and inch and still have the same look on his face.

My father dragged me down to Emmett's jeep and practically threw me in. He turned around and got into his Volvo...I guess he had found where I'd parked it. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper got in the jeep, Jacob got in with dad and Carlisle got in his own car.

No one said anything for a really long time until I asked uncle Em to pull over. My head was pounding and spinning I opened the door just in time to throw up. I heaved and got sick until tears were falling from my eyes and I was sobbing. Both of my uncles got out and came beside me. Emmett took one look at me and went to the trunk. Uncle Jasper rubbed my back soothingly, while Uncle Emmett handed me a bottle of water "Drink Nessie or you won't have anything to throw up and from what I remember dry heaves are the worst." He sat down beside me.

After I stopped sobbing he pulled me onto his lap. "Nessie do you know how worried we all were? Everyone was terrified something had happened to you. You didn't bring your cell phone, you left no note. We didn't know if you ran away or if someone from the Volturi came and kidnapped you."

I looked up at his face and concern was written all over it. "I'm tired of being treated like a baby Em, Dad never lets me go anywhere or meet anyone, and Jacob..." I trailed off tears starting again.

Uncle Jasper tucked a stay hair behind my ear and patted my head "Nessie I know your father may seem strict but he's doing what he thinks is best to keep you safe. And what does Jacob have to do with this whole thing?" He asked. I just cried and didn't answer. Emmett lifted me up and put me back into the jeep. I laid down on the seat and neither of them said anything, I just laid there and cried until I got to our house.

When I got out of Uncle Em's jeep the women in my family came running up to me. They all hugged me tightly and were sobbing tearlessly. "Renesmee go to your room right now and stay put until your mother and I have a chance to discuss this...Situation." my Fathers voice was shaking with anger. I didn't dare to disobey even though every cell in my teenage body wanted to turn around and yell at him that nothing had happened and that I technically was the same age as him, mom and Alice and they could do whatever they wanted!!!

I ran up to my room and quickly undressed and got into a hot shower. I sighed and closed my eyes as I leaned into the side of the shower. All I could see were the faces of my Grandfather, Uncles, Father and worst of all Jacob! He had looked so crushed, so heartbroken. The part of me still hurt by his rejection smiled a little... now he knew how I had felt yesterday, but the rest of me felt guilt and remorse for Jacob. I knew he had no choice but to love me. Having imprinted on me I was his "destiny" I cared so much for Jacob but it didn't really seem fair, I never had a chance to choose... as soon as I was born I was his.

I shut the shower off and wrapped myself in a towel. I went to my dresser and pulled out some pj's I'm sure I wouldn't be going anywhere for the rest of eternity anyway!

About a half an hour later a knock came on my door. I didn't say anything but my Mother and Father opened the door and came in. My mother sat on my bed beside me and my Father stood over me staring down at me with I look of disappointment. My heart broke, he had never looked at me this way before, and I felt very ashamed for being so irresponsible.

"Nessie you have extremely disappointed every member of this family, obviously you are grounded indefinitely until we deem you can be trusted again. Jacob would like to come up and say goodbye before he leaves since it is unknown when you will be allowed to leave to see him again. So I guess your mother and I will step out for a few minutes." My dad spoke with no emotion in his voice, never before had he not spoken to me with love and pride behind all of his words. That alone was more punishment then being grounded for ever.

**Jacob POV**

Never in my life have I been more devastated then the moment I seen Nessie in bed with another man. I couldn't believe my eyes when Edward pulled the covers off of her and she was wearing next to nothing in bed with a stranger. I felt like my heart had broken into a million pieces. She made brief eye contact with me but I couldn't even face her I turned my back and hung my head. Jasper gave me a pat on the shoulder...of course he could feel how broken hearted I was.

The whole drive back to the mansion was silent Edward and I said nothing to each other, my mind was blank there was nothing for him to read... I was empty.

Edward told the rest of the family what had happened the girls all gasped in shock at where we found Nessie. They all automatically turned to me sympathy and pity in their eyes. Their looks made me feel even worse if that was even possible. I knew that it was only going to get worse when I phased and all of my brothers knew my shame that Nessie had been with another man despite our imprinting!

I thought about just saying goodbye to her before I left to go back to Forks and Edwards put his hand on my shoulder " Of course Jacob, I'm sorry about this.." he trailed off and went into the house with Bella to talk with Nessie.

I waited my turn and when I heard Edward say I was coming up I walked up the stair case to her room Bella squeezed my hand in passing but I couldn't even look at her I was so ashamed. I walked into Nessie's room and she was sitting in the middle of the bed sobbing.

I cleared my throat "Uh...I just wanted...to uh...say bye. I'm heading back to La Push now." I turned around and started walking out.

"J...J...Jacob..." she was sobbing my name...oh man I couldn't take this." I'm sooorrr..sooorr..sorry,"

I knew I just couldn't walk out and leave her sobbing it would only add to the pain when I left and thought about her. So I walked over and sat at the foot of her bed "Nessie just tell me please...why...why would you go be with another man...a stranger? Do I really mean that little to you?" She looked up at me with her big tear-filled eyes and threw herself at me sobbing. I caught her in my arms and cradled her rubbing her back. As heartbroken as I was I still couldn't stand to see her in pain.

"Jacob...I ...I love you..please...I.." What did she just say...she loved me!! Now my temper was flaring!

"You love me? I think you must be confused Ness, if you love someone generally you don't go out to a bar get picked up by a stranger, go back to his place and have sex with him. You be patient like I have been and wait until the time is right and everything is perfect, you just don't give it up the first chance you get!" I was yelling by the end and I could feel a little trembling in my body. I knew as soon as the words were out of my mouth they were a mistake....true....but I instantly regretted saying them!

She looked up at me with anger and hurt in her eyes "I didn't have sex with Liam, Jacob!!! I stopped it before anything serious happened! How dare you accuse me of being some kind of easy slutty girl!! Get out!!!" She screamed at me and pushed me violently out of her room and slammed the door in my face. That was it I was out of here. I ran out of the house without speaking to anyone and phased as soon as I hit the gravel.


	5. Chapter 5

I know that it's been FOREVER since my last post but I had a very sick family member and all my extra time was spent dealing with that. Also I'm prego and I find my energy level is 0. So I had today off and got to writing!! This chapter is kinda boring and slow but it`s necessary so bare with me! Hopefully I'll have so much energy today that I'll write another a post it tonight!! Thanks for your understanding in the delay!! Xoxo

I do not own anything twilight but I wish several of the men owned me!! 3

After a month of no word from Jake but several text messages for Liam I began to think maybe Jake and I weren't meant to be together. Maybe after someone hurt you so bad imprinting could be broken. Liam was a very nice guy but I knew in my heart he couldn't be what Jake was to me. I let him down easy and we became really good friends. We texted and e-mailed back and forth he gave me advice about Jake and I returned the favour about a new girl he was into.

It was nice to have a friend who was just normal. No extra baggage like a supernatural power or a secret that has to be kept at all times! He was something good out this whole mess I created for myself.

Now that a month had gone by I was allowed to do a lot more just nothing by myself. So I spent the days being taught by Grandpa Carlisle, playing xbox with uncle Em, wrestling with uncle Jasper and being a Barbie doll for aunt Alice and Rose.

Jake had finally started texting me again and eventually calling but he was very subdued. It hurt my feelings but I knew it was my fault and I had to tough it out until he could heal. Before I knew it my birthday was only a few days away and I couldn`t wait! Aunt Alice had a big party planned with the family and everyone was going to be coming even Grandpa Charlie, Jake`s dad Billy, Jake and most of the pack were making the trip.

All the women took me shopping for my `coming of age` dress to wear to the party. It was actually pretty fun and despite my mom`s groans and protest Alice and Rose bought me a beautiful pink dress! My mom thought it was too short and sexy but I argued (and very successfully I might add!) That in two days I was an adult and I could wear whatever I wanted! I also bought some shoes and other accessories to match including a matching pink lacy thong that my mother was appalled by but my aunts loved so much they bought their own in different colours!

I got my nails and toes done at a salon at the mall. Alice insisted on a facial and I gave in! It was the most fun day I had in a long time! When we got back to the house it was late so I jumped in the shower and crashed! When I got up it was past noon and the house was a buzz of activity. Alice had out done herself again! Most of the guests were here a day early so they were rested and ready for a good time. Dad had bought out every room in the inn down the road for everyone to stay at. Decorations were being put up and a tent was being set up outside by a bunch of work men. Alice was on the phone arguing with someone about cake and flowers and by the sounds of it she was winning!

I made my way to the kitchen and Grandma Esme was busy making steak potatoes for all of the hungry pack that had just arrived. It smelled really good and I was hoping I could grab at least one steak out of the 3 dozen she was cooking before the wolves descended! They were all sitting in the oversized kitchen laughing and joking when they noticed me come in

``NESSIE!!!``rang out through the kitchen and I was being swept up in very warm arms and passed around for hugs, several hot kisses planted on my cheeks and forehead. Before I knew it I was standing in front of Jake.

``uh hey Jake, long time no see`` I mumbled

``Ya Ness I missed you a lot`` I looked up into his eyes and I could tell he meant it.

``I missed you a lot too Jake...I really am..``

``Don`t...`` he said and cutting off my apology. `` I`m over it and I am sorry for saying what I said about you, it was mean and I didn't really mean it. I love you Ness! Nothing will ever change that!``

I smiled up at him tears in my eyes and he brushed them away and kissed the top of my head `` Now...you better grab some food before it disappears!`` We both laughed and after that the rest of the day went by with ease. Everything had fallen back into place with us.

I was still incredibly attracted to him but I decided to wait until he could finally see me as an adult. I didn't want him to feel bad about being with me! I did notice him staring at me several times throughout the day and when I met his eyes he quickly looked away and I think he might have even been blushing which is a great sign for me!

**I`m almost done the next Chapter so I'm going to post it by the end of the day!! I know this one was slow and kinda boring but the next will be the party and it will have some lemony goodness I promise!!!! xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know it's not last night but I fell asleep before I finished writing it and it didn't get posted so I decided to make sure it got done today! I also made it extra long since I lied to you all!! It's not as lemony as I wanted there's a small smutty scene but I couldn't fit what I wanted into this chapter so I'm putting it into the next one! Hopefully it doesn't take me to long to sit down and write another chapter so I can be quick with the updates! P.S I apologize for anything wrong grammatically I didn't read it over once I was done! **

Alice had shooed everyone back to the inn and me to bed by 10:00 so I was well rested for the daylong celebration. When I awoke the next morning my bedroom door immediately flew open and a chorus of "happy birthday" was coming through the door! My entire Cullen family was there and Grandma had a big tray piled high with breakfast!

"You guys!! You didn't have to do all this!! There's enough going on with the party and everything" I said accepting the tray from grandma with a warm smile.

"Now Nessie no one else in the house can have breakfast in bed so just get used to it! It's going to be a tradition starting this year!" Aunt Alice chimed and she placed a quick kiss on my forehead and swept from the room. I knew she must be so busy making sure the part y went off without a hitch!

Everyone gave me birthday wishes and hugs and kissed and left the room except for my parents. The just stood there staring at me, my father's arm wrapped around my mother's shoulders.

"What?" I questioned when the staring got a bit too weird for me.

"I can't believe your all grown up all ready...it seems like just yesterday you were still a baby." My mother said and I'm sure if she could have shed a tear she would have.

"Renesmee we need to have a quick talk before we start the days activities.." My father sounded wary and wouldn't look me in the eye, it made me very nervous.

"Ok" was all I could get out...waiting for something to be said that I was sure was going to be both unpleasant and embarrassing .

"Well your mother and I know your technically an adult now but that doesn't mean you have to do everything adults do... do you know what I mean?" I could tell me dad was having a hard time with this conversation but I was annoyed by his "technically" remark! I was an adult!

"Ya Dad I get it...you don't want me to start having sex." I said as nonchalantly as I could manage. " But unfortunately for you I am more than "technically" an adult...I am an adult and if I choose to have sex with the entire pack tonight theres really nothing you can do about it." I finished with a sweet smile and shoved some bacon into my mouth.

"Renesmee!!!" my mother shouted and her shocked face was a mask of my fathers. I swallowed and laughed " Oh come one guys...I'm not stupid and I'm no slut. You both raised me well...everything will be fine!" _as soon as I get Jacob alone tonight everything will be more than fine!_

"Well with that thought we're leaving...enjoy your breakfast sweetie" My father looked like he might vomit. He turned and walked swiftly out of the room dragging my confused looking mother behind him.

I giggled to myself and enjoyed the rest of my breakfast. I got up and put on some sweats, t-shirt ball cap and sneakers and headed down stairs. The pack, Grandpa Charlie and Billy were just arriving.

First on the days agenda was games! The pack was really excited to play baseball against the Cullen's! Grandpa Charlie and Billy were umpires and it was a good thing we had them! Mostly all of the men except Grandpa Carlisle were trying to cheat! It was so much fun! The Pack could hit just as hard and run just as fast as us so it was a pretty even game. Even though I was on the Cullen team I secretly wanted the pack to win so they could tease uncle Em for eternity! My wish came true and thanks to Seth loading the bases and Jakes homerun hit that went just over the reach of uncle Em the pack won by 2!!

I ran over and jumped into Jakes arms with "boo's" and "traitor" being uttered from Em and Jasper! After ball we played a very quick game of tag which was hilarious to watch for Billy and Grandpa Charlie who could see nothing but blurs until the game was over and my father was the winner being the only one left untagged! We also played dodge ball with medicine balls sure for humans they were heavy but it was like nothing to throw them for all of us...they did sting when you got hit though! The Cullen's won dodge ball despite the pack having more members! Everyone was having a great time, even Charlie and Billy though they hadn't played any of the games they enjoyed watching! Lastly we had a tug of war instead of rope we had a steal cable and we recruited Grandpa Cahrile on our team so not to many of the pack had to sit out. They chose there most senior members until they had enough and Billy our ref. After what seemed like forever nothing had changed not an inch was gained on either side! I was at the front of our side and Jake was at the front of his. They way his muscles we're strained under his beautiful russet skin made me want to stop pulling and jump him! I knew my dad would be to focused to hear my thoughts at the moment and something brilliant came to me...I smiled my sexiest smile at Jake for who a second looked taken aback but then quickly gained his composure.

I guess I'll have to try a big harder...I reached over onto the pack side and touched Jakes hand I showed him me lunging at his across the rope and knocking him to the ground. Then I showed him us kissing, he rolled me over and ripped off my tee and bra...he kissed down my jaw line, to my collar bone and finally took my hard nipple in his mouth...but that's where the vision cut off and Jake along with the rest of the pack came flying on top of me! Jake had totally stopped pulling and stood up when I showed him my vision. It was only to easy with one of the strongest members of the pack no longer pulling for my family to pull them all over the line in seconds!! I was laughing and my family was jumping around high fiving!  
The rest of the pack didn't understand what had happened and we're all asking each other. Billy looked at me and grinned he wasn't going to give me away and neither was Jake the shocked look on his face said he was lucky it he could form a coherent sentence...I rushed over to mom showed her what I had done and asked her to shield Jake until he could pull himself together to hide the thoughts from dad. She just laughed and said of course and that I must have learnt my cheating ways from uncle Em!!

We all ate lunch in the garden...well those who eat anyway. It was delicious and everyone was laughing a joking and teasing each other about the results of the days games. All of a sudden Aunt Alice stood up a chair and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone we're going to start the evening party in 2 hours so I suggest you all go get out of these disgraces you call clothes and get ready! Everyone at the inn your clothes are waiting in your rooms...I don't want to hear one complaint so shut it! Everyone is going to look amazing tonight if it kills you!" And with that all of our guest filled to their rented cars..they all knew better than to argue with Alice!

" As for the family your clothes are up in your rooms as well! Rose, Bella we will be getting our princess ready first then ourselves!" Everyone just stared at her which I thought was hilarious...did they all think just because their family they would get out it! " NOW!" She added when no one seemed to have moved. Everyone raced away the guys complaining it doesn't take them 2 hours to get ready but not daring to challenge Alice.

After an hour and a half of makeup, Hair Styling, buffing and primping I was declared perfect and my mother and aunts rushed off to get ready themselves. I busied myself by changing the water in the vase of flowers on my desk and picking up my room a little bit. I made my bed and sat down on it with a book making sure not to mess anything up so Aunt Alice wouldn't freak out!

Finally it was time for the party to start! Alice wanted me to make a "Grand Entrance" So she was going to gather everyone in the foyer and I was going to come down the stairs when she gave me the cue. While she was gathering everyone my mother came up and hugged me and put a beautiful white lily in my hair. " Now you're not just perfect, your Stunning" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks mom I love you so much!"

" I love you to sweetie, your all grown up already! I can't believe my eyes you are such a beautiful young women! Actually I think I might keep shielding Jacob's thoughts! When he see's you your father might try and kill him!" We both laughed and she hugged me and left. About a minute later Alice called to me and I started my decent.

I felt kinda stupid with everyone looking up at me but I did feel beautiful my dress and shoes made me feel sexy! **(Pictures on profile!)**I looked around at my family pride, love and a touch of sadness was on their faces. I knew that me growing up and being independent was hard on them. Most of the pack just looked up at me with smiles many of them having imprinted and the few who didn't like Seth and Embry looked a bit in shock.

It was Jakes face I was searching for and I found it, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in a comical "o" shape. When I got to the bottom of the stairs everyone came and hugged me but Jake hadn't moved so I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

That seemed to shake him out of whatever he had been thinking and he looked down at me his heart was racing just as fast as mine. I was praying that this was the moment that he finally realized I was an adult and we loved each other.

**Ok so there you go...I hope you liked the fun playfulness of this chapter! I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger but I won't make you guys wait long if I get some reviews! Let's say 5!! There's 60 of you reading it so I don't think 5 is asking too much!! Show me some love guys!!! **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I got my 5 reviews so I'm posting this now cuz I love you all so much! I still couldn't fit in the lemons with this chapter I'm sorry I know I know... its taking to long... but theres just other stuff that needs to happen first while I'm writing. There's no way I can get out of a lemon in the next chapter though! Hope you enjoy!**

Jacob's POV

Holy shit!! Oh my god!! Holy shit!!!

When Nessie came down the stairs it took my breath away! She most definitely was an adult today! She was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen in my life. The way her dress hugged her body was incredible! It was short and I had never considered myself a leg man but tonight I was! She was so beautiful! She was the most beautiful women to have ever walked the earth. I could have cried in joy just at the sight of her!

Then my mind started to flash to the scene she had shown me during the tug of war, oh god I couldn`t wait to kiss her! I was lost in thoughts about tearing her clothes off too finally fully see her. Then she walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Shit! Edward! I waited for the yelling to start and braced myself for a beating I probably deserved for thinking things like that about someone`s daughter who can read minds but it never came. Thank god for Bella! I knew she must be blocking him!

I looked down into Renesmee`s eyes, there was such love and admiration in them my heart leapt I couldn't stop myself from doing what I was about to do, even though I knew it might lead to my own death with her father and uncles around! I cupped her face in my hands and bent down so I was at her eye level staring into her beautiful brown eyes. I could tell she had hoped for this reaction from me they joy of the moment shone through her eyes`.

When our lips touched it was like something electric was coursing through my whole body her lips were so warm and soft. She wrapped one of her arms around my neck pulling herself closer to me and her other hand tangled in my hair pulling me to her. I licked her bottom lip asking permission to deepen the kiss and she gladly allowed me entrance. She tasted like honey and strawberries it was the most wonderful thing I had ever tasted.

The next thing I knew I was being yanked backwards and thrown through the closed front door. I landed on the porch with a huge crash and before I knew it I was vertical again and Edward had me by the front of my tee-shirt his eyes blazing with fury.

Nessie`s POV

The kiss was amazing Jake was so strong but the kiss was sweet and gentle he tasted like red licorice and almonds. It was a wonderful combination and I lost myself in him totally forgetting where we were or who we were with. That soon came back to me however when Jake was torn away from me and thrown through the door. "Daddy!!! Stop it!!!" was all I could yell but it had no effect he picked up Jacob from the porch where he had landed. "Edward! We will not have any violence in this house! Do you hear me!" Esme hurried over to dad and put her hand on his shoulder. Carlisle followed her and put his hand on dads other shoulder and the quietly pulled him back into the house.

Jake looked like he was going to make a run for it but then my mother stepped forward " Jake don't even think about it! We're ALL adults now and we will discuss this as such!" She glared over at my father expecting him to obey her as well.

After a long talk that I would never want to bore you with my father apologized for over reacting and Jake and I apologized for our public display in front of our families. Most of the edge was gone (probably thanks to Uncle Jaz) and though it was not as boisterous as it had been at lunch the party dinner was moving along well.

Then it was time for cake! Alice had ordered a way to fancy cake that looked more like a cake made for a royal wedding except for the crazy colours the 7 tiers were coloured! It was made to fed probably 150 but with the pack there it was gone within the hour. I was delicious and I enjoyed watching the boys devour it I didn't want any to go to waste!

There were so many gifts I wanted to complain that they were spoiling me too much, but I knew it would fall on deaf ears so I didn't bother. My grandparent's gave me a shiny black credit card and a bank account hooked on to it. They explained they had given all of their grown children one and that 7 million was placed in it one for every year of my life and from now on money would be put into it monthly for as long as I didn't have a substantial income of my own. This blew me away, but I knew I had to keep going and aunt Alice had been trying to force her a Jaz's gift on me to 3 minutes! It was 4 tickets to fashion week in Paris hotel, flight and spa package! So typical Alice I hugged them both and moved onto Rose and Em's gift.

It was a stunning blue sapphire necklace the stone was surrounded by diamonds I had seen it in Rose's jewellery box before and asked her about it. Her mother and father had given it to her on her 18th birthday. "Rose I can't it means so much to.." She cut me off " Oh my sweet Nessie I will never have children of my own to pass on such a beautiful heirloom you are like my child and I love you like a daughter it is only fitting that you have it!" Uncle Em came around took the necklace from my hands and put it on me. I smiled up and him and he kissed the top of my head.

Next was Billy and Charlie they had given me a vouchers for two plane tickets to visit with Renee. It was so sweet of them. Grandpa explained that Grandma Renee had her gift waiting in Jacksonville when I made it there. The pack gave me a wide variety of traditional gifts bracelets, hair bands, carvings and sweet knickknacks they I knew came from the heart! They all apologized because their gifts weren't expensive like my Cullen family's but I told them their gift meant just as much if not more than expensive flashy gift ( I shot an apologetic look at the Cullen's and I knew they all understood I loved all the gifts in different ways)

Finally there was one gift left, it was from mom and dad, it was a beautifully wrapped box and it was big, I unwrapped it and found another smaller box, so I unwrapped it and found a smaller box I repeated this 5 more times and by the time I got to the small box in my hand I was getting annoyed! Everyone was giggling and snickering at my frustration! I tore of the top of the small box and in it was a set of keys. My mind went blank... Oh my god a set of keys !! "KEYS!!! TO A CAR?" I screamed and launched myself at my father he caught me mid air and hugged me. " would you like to see it?" He smirked at me. " Oh daddy yes!" I turned to my mom " thanks so much mom!!" she hugged me and smiled. She grabbed my hand and led me out to the garage with the whole party in tow.

My dad told me it was a Bugatti Veyron **(PICTURE ON PROFILE) **I had no idea what that was but it was beautiful and it looked fast! I could hear the pack groan with desire and they all crowded around it to take a look.

Everyone was over look at the car but Jake " Uh I did get you something but I want to wait until were alone to give it to you ok?" He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. " Oh course Jake but you could have just said our kiss earlier was the gift and saved yourself the money!" He blushed a little and entwined his hand in mine and we walked over to the crowd around my car.

The party was dying down Charlie and Billy had already gone back to the inn, and most of the pack was a little tipsy from the bar Alice had set up. They all decided to hit up the bar in town joined by Alice, Jazz, Rose, Dad and Mom. Carlisle and Esme we're heading up to their room and I knew they were all trying to respect me as an adult and give me some time alone with Jacob. He had been by my side all night we laughed and joked and even danced up a storm with DJ Jazz blasting the tunes. It was a wonderful birthday and what made it even better was that I knew Jake felt for me the way I felt for him.

"Hey Ness, Did you wanna take you new ride for a spin or what?" Jake tossed me the keys and we walked hand in hand out to the car. He opened the door for me and I got in the driver's seat. He reminded me of the dad when he did that except my dad had the reason that he was born when that sort of thing was "proper". I chuckled to myself while he walked around the car and got it.

"So anywhere in particular you would like me to drive you good sir?" I asked with a smirk.

" Yes driver, I want you to get on the highway going east and take the first exit!" He said with his best british accent which was terrible and we laughed.

I started the car and we were gone! I took Jakes directions and we were on the highway crusing.

" So where is my birthday gift? You said once we were alone and now we are"

"Just be a little more patient and you'll see my love" my love? That there became my new favourite thing to ever be said by Jake! He gave me some more directions and within 10 minutes of leaving the house we were parked in front of a rustic looking cabin. Oh my god he rented a place for tonight was the first thing that went through my head. As sure as I sounded with my parents about having sex with Jake I wasn't really that sure I just didn't want to be bossed around anymore. My heart sped up and Jake noticed. " Nessie calm down its just a house I have no expectations for tonight for us I just wanted you to see this. I bought it...so I could be closer to you." He was looking at his hands and blushing.

"You bought a house? Here? When? I'm so happy!! I hate being so far away from you! Can we go in?" I couldn't stop myself from babbling on! I was so happy he would be around all the time now! He pressed a button on his key ring and a garage door opened, I parked the car and got out.

When I stepped inside I just gaped at everything! It was so beautiful! " uh...Esme helped me fix it up and decorate it, she did an amazing job of course!"

"Jakes it's so nice I love everything about it!" We wandered around and he showed the rest of the house. There were 3 bedrooms and 2 baths, laundry room, living room, big kitchen and games/entertainment room that was already filled with every game system known to man, foosball, air hockey, darts and a pool table.

" And now for your gift...if you don't like it I can take it back until you decide it's..." He didn't finish his sentence. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys on a wolf key chain. I started at them for a moment not really understanding why he was giving me keys. I looked into his face and he could see the confusion " Ok bad idea sorry I brought it up, we can just forget about it for now...no big deal" He rambled on but he kind of looked crushed then it hit me man I'm stupid there key's to the house! Does he want me to live with him?

**So what does everyone think? I hoped you liked this chapter I know it was long but stuff needed to happen before we could arrive at Jake's new pad! Now there alone and he's so romantically asked her to move in! LOL!! I don't see anyway around a nice juicy lemon in the next chapter! 7 reviews and I'll post!!**

**Xoxoxo**


End file.
